Oceans Between Us
by othersideofdown
Summary: "Some say, that we'll never make it I know one day, we can overtake it."  They proved them wrong, no matter where one was. Jagan one-shot


Oceans Between Us

* * *

>Logan sighed as he walked around the empty apartment, running his hands through his hair before he adjusted the sweatpants he was wearing, having tossed his shirt in the laundry basket. He sighed again as he stared at the wall clock. The time read 9:50 PM. James would have been back by this time, but he wasn't in town. He wasn't even in the state, or the country for that matter. He was on a world tour and Logan wasn't able to join him because he had finals. It was hard dating James because of their career choices, but they managed to make it work. His phone rang and he picked it up, flipping it open without looking at the caller id.<p><p>

"Hello?" he asked, his voice projecting his sad emotions.

"It just so happens that I'm looking for my extremely attractive boyfriend, would you be so kind as to put him on the line so I can hear his stunning voice?"

Logan smiled, feeling a blush come on his face. James didn't even have to be in the same room as him to make him blush. "Hi James."

"Hi baby," James said. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Logan said, feeling tears prick at his eyes. Now he felt like a baby, crying while he was on the phone with James.

"Are you okay Logan?" James asked. "You sound sad."

"I-I'm fine," Logan said. "I just miss you a lot."

"Oh Logie," James said. "I'll be back soon. Then I'll be here for a while."

"I know. So, how's the tour going?"

"It would be nicer if you were here next to me."

"Next time."

"Other than that, it's been great. I've had to avoid fans mauling me when I walk down the street."

"Aw," Logan said, lightly chuckling at the image of James tying to evade a swarm of girls. His doorbell rang, and he sighed.

"What is it Logie?" James asked.

"Someone's at my door," Logan said, standing up. "Maybe Kendall or Carlos."

"Why don't you check instead of questioning me?" James joked.

Logan chuckled as he made his way over to the door, putting his hand on the handle and turning it open, nearly dropping his phone at the sight before him, the line going dead as he put it in his pocket.

"What's wrong Logie?" James asked, a soft smile on his face, his own phone now placed in his pocket. "You look surprised."

Logan jumped, wrapping his arms around James's neck, his legs curling around his waist. He buried his head into his chest, feeling James snake his arms around him. "You're here," he said.

James walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him. "Of course I'm here," he said. "There is nowhere else I'd rather be."

"But your tour-"

"Last show right here in the city in two days. We decided to fly out early."

Logan lifted his head up and captured James's lips in a passionate kiss, a hand moving to curl in James's hair. James's grip on him tightened as he returned the kiss, nipping at Logan's lower lip, Logan's lips parting instantly. Logan shifted his hips and both moaned as they rubbed against each other.

"Logan," James panted, pulling away to catch Logan's eye. When the smaller brunette nodded his agreement, James lifted him over his shoulder and started walking across the apartment. Once they made it to the bedroom, James threw Logan down on the bed and climbed up, hovering over him with his knees on either side of Logan's legs. He put a hand to Logan's cheek, crushing their lips together. He was happy to find Logan bare-chested as he trailed his other hand to his chest, tweaking his nipple.

Logan moaned, his back arching at the touch. The smaller brunette let his hands move to James's shirt, pulling the material off, then letting them move lower. He felt James flick his tongue along the roof of his mouth, and he let himself submit to his control. James moved his hands to Logan's sweatpants, curling his hand around the rim before pulling them down, Logan's boxers following. Logan gasped at the feel of cool air, slightly whining as James pulled their lips away.

"Easy Logan," James whispered huskily in his ear before nipping at the lobe, pulling at it with his teeth. Logan shuddered, a low moan rising in his throat. James kissed down the side of his face and his neck, biting at his pulse-point. Logan groaned in pleasure, his hands moving to weave in James's hair. James curled his fingers around Logan's length, pumping quickly.

Logan bucked his hips into his fist, his breathing erratic as he did so. "Fuck James," he moaned as he felt his boyfriend take him with his lips. James pinned his hips to the bed with his hands, his head bobbing repeatedly. "James," Logan warned. James pulled off, knowing what Logan was saying. He was about to pop his belt buckle when he felt a hand on his. He looked down to see Logan staring up at him, his chocolate brown eyes looking very innocent. James removed his hands, watching Logan undo his belt and push the jeans off his legs, his boxers following. James pulled Logan up so they were both of their knees before crushing their lips into another kiss, rolling his hips. Logan wrapped his arms around James's neck, dragging him down so he was resting across the bed again. James moved Logan's arms off from his neck and pinned them above him as his hips jutted forward, biting at his lover's bottom lip. Logan writhed beneath him, low moans and whimpers escaping him.

James pulled away, giving Logan a smirk. "You like that Logie?" he asked, his voice low.

"Y-yeah," Logan moaned. He managed to his arms from under James and he used his strength to flip them over, his muscles rippling from the effort. He gave James a playful smirk before rolling his hips forward, causing James to moan. "What about you?" Logan asked. "Do you like this?"

James gripped his hips and stopped him from moving. He sucked on two of his fingers before walking them down Logan's back, circling outside his entrance before slipping them in. He smirked as he found Logan open. He pumped his fingers faster, hitting Logan's prostate.

"Ah!" Logan moaned, thrusting into his touch.

"Tell me Logan," James said. "What were you thinking when you did this?"

"I-I couldn't help it!" Logan told him. "I-I missed you! Please!"

"That is so fucking hot Logie," James told him, withdrawing his fingers. Logan adjusted himself so the tip of James's erection was pressing against his entrance. He was about to slide down, but James held him up.

"James!" Logan cried. "Stop teasing!"

"How much do you need it Logie?" James asked.

"S-so bad!" Logan replied. "I want you to take me! I want you to do whatever you want! P-" He was cut off as James let him go and he slid down, putting his hands on James's chest to keep himself up. After a moment he rose before slamming back down, a choked moan rising from his throat. James let his hands travel to his hips, pulling him up before bringing him back down, his hips rising as well. He needed to have Logan beneath him, wanting nothing more than to pleasure the small brunette. With haste, he flipped them over and placed Logan's legs on his shoulders before slipping in and out, his pace increasing in speed and intensity.

Logan was a writhing mess beneath him, his hands moving to the sheets below him, clutching them tightly, low moans pouring from his parted lips. "James," he chanted, the only sane thought left in his head. James let his hand move to Logan's erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts. With another moan, Logan released, his head falling back on the pillow. James released with a groan, collapsing onto Logan's chest. He brought his hand to cup Logan's cheek, pressing their lips together into a sweet kiss. Gently, he pulled out, pulling Logan close to him.

"I missed you so fucking much," Logan said to him, burrowing into his chest.

"Me too," James said, pulling the sheets over them.

"J-James?" Logan asked, his voice suddenly small.

"Yeah Logie?" James asked.

"Y-you love me, right?"

"More than you know Logan," James said. "Why?"

"Because I thought that you would find someone so much better than me and never come back."

"There may be oceans between us, but my heart only belongs to you Logan, no one else. I don't care how crazy that sounds, and it doesn't matter if it is crazy at all. I love you Logan."

"I love you too James," Logan said, feeling at ease. With lazy smiles, the two drifted to sleep. 


End file.
